


Stock usage

by NoonoosKitchen



Series: Shukitashu canapés [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen
Summary: Items are used to heal status ailments and break hearts.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shukitashu canapés [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615258
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Stock usage

Business as usual. Observe the shadows, guess their weakness, keep them immobilized, and neutralize them before they can attack. The easiest way to get some extra cash.

Once you get used to the repetitive routine, one can make the decision of using autopilot to try and get the tedious task out of the way as fast as possible. That, however, is a huge mistake.

That's how Joker's found himself in such a precarious position, being shocked from the enemies potent lighting attack, and cursing himself for being so careless.

"Quick, whoever's next use whatever item you can find and heal Joker! He needs to strike their wind weakness before they can retaliate or things will get bad!" He hears Oracle's rushed voice giving the instructions that his cramped body doesn't let him utter.

"Leave it to me."

With great effort, Joker tries to turn his head around to look at his companion. From the corner of his eye, he sees Fox quickly rummaging through his pockets until he finds a hiranya.

Gracefully extending his arm, Fox releases the item with a flare as he winks at Joker, a small but playful smile on his lips.

Even though his muscles stopped tensing, his heart is the one aching now. Joker stays in place, looking at Fox with wide eyes and feeling a heat creep up his face.

“Wait, Joker’s shock isn’t cured? Why isn’t he moving!? Joker, Joker respond!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Call me a fake fan but I just recently realized that Fox winks whenever he uses and item.
> 
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/nature_check)


End file.
